The Savior
by pocayori
Summary: [bad summary] Gelagat aneh petugas hotel bersurai dan berparas cantik itu membuat Kim Mingyu-salah seorang anak pelaku bisnis sukses di Korea-bingung setengah mati. Sampai pada akhirnya, rasa penasarannya berbuah manis. GyuHan / MingHan (Mingyu x Jeonghan) [YAOI; BL; bxb] RnR?


**The Savior**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GyuHan**

 _ **( Mingyu x Jeonghan )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©pocayori**_

 _ **i don't own the charas but the story's.**_

 _ **tidak mengandung unsur plagiat. jikalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu murni dari ketidaksengajaan.**_

 _ **Enjoy—**_

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi keluar dari mobil mewahnya, diekori dengan beberapa petugas yang senantiasa membawakan barang bawaannya, seperti koper, tas jinjing dan lain-lain. Mereka masuk ke sebuah hotel bintang lima dan memutuska untuk menginap di situ selama seminggu.

Ya, semua semata-mata demi tugas bisnis yang harus pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan setelan jas hitam mengkilat itu selesaikan. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu pelaku bisnis sukses di Korea, dan tinggal menunggu waktu dimana semua bisnis orangtuanya akan jatuh ke tangannya, dan meneruskannya sebagai pewaris keluarga. Tentu pemuda itu akan dengan senang hati dan penuh profesionalitas dalam melakukan tugasnya.

"Tuan Kim, kamarnya sudah siap. Anda bisa langsung beristirahat," ujar salah satu pengikut pribadinya yang tadi mewakilinya dalam mengurusi masalah kamar dengan resepsionis. Yang barusan dipanggil 'Tuan Kim' berdiri dengan anggun, setelah sedari tadi duduk di sofa tamu yang disediakan di _lobby_ hotel.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kemudian, Kim Mingyu menerima kunci kamar berupa kartu yang sudah dilengkapi _barcode_ , yangsecara otomatis bisa membuka pintu kamar hotel hanya dengan menempelkannya di gagang pintu kamar.

Seorang pemuda berseragam hotel siap mengiringinya berjalan menuju kamar, sembari membawa _trolly_ hotel untuk mengangkut barang sang pemuda kaya.

Awalnya, hanya perasaan Mingyu saja, namun setelah diamati lagi, petugas hotel dengan surai cokelat panjangnya yang dikuncir dengan rapi itu terus menerus menatapnya. Namun, Mingyu tak langsung bertanya, dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi sampai mereka masuk ke lift.

"Hah..."

Mingyu kembali menoleh sesaat ia mendengar sebuah helaan napas yang bersumber dari lelaki di sampingnya. Ya, petugas hotel itu. Mingyu semakin penasaran, apa yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan seorang petugas hotel yang bertugas untuk mengantar barangnya ini, memiliki wajah yang begitu lesu, dan malah tampak seperti orang yang..., kecewa.

Ingin rasanya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada petugas hotel berparas cantik itu dengan bertanya, tapi baru saja ingin membuka mulut, Mingyu dibuat membatu.

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu terdiam begitu namanya disebut oleh pemuda berseragam di sampingnya. Dan, entah kenapa, lantai sepuluh terasa begitu lama sampai. Mingyu heran, kenapa petugas itu tahu namanya, ah..., bahkan berani-beraninya petugas hotel menyebut namanya dengan nada aneh seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa—" Mingyu kembali menahan suaranya, begitu melihat gelagat petugas hotel itu. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung seragamnya dengan erat, seperti menahan sesuatu, sementara wajahnya menunduk, tak lagi menghadap depan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang ini? Dan, darimana coba, ia bisa tahu namaku?_ Mingyu membatin heran.

Namun, dua detik kemudian, kepala petugas itu kembali mendongak, lebih tepatnya menghadap Mingyu. Yang membuat Mingyu semakin heran, kenapa ia malah disuguhi sebuah _smirk_ , yang entah kenapa, menurut Mingyu itu terkesan..., seksi.

 _Okay_ , pikiran Mingyu mulai kacau. Lagipula, petugas di sampingnya ini adalah seorang pria, bahkan jika rambut dan wajahnya sangat cantik jelita.

Mereka baru sampai di lantai delapan, itu artinya dua lantai lagi. Mingyu memang merasa agak gerah, tapi kelihatan sekali kalau pria di sampingnya memiliki wajah lebih tegang daripada dirinya sendiri. Mingyu lagi-lagi tak mau ambil pusing, dan berdeham setelah mereka sudah sampai di lantai sepuluh. Sesegera mungkin Mingyu keluar dari lift dengan gaya _cool_ -nya, diikuti oleh sang petugas yang kembali mendorong _trolly_ hotel.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Mingyu segera membuka kuncinya dan mempersilahkan petugas itu masuk terlebih dahulu untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya.

"Tas dan koperku letakkan di samping tempat tidur saja," titah Mingyu dan segera dilaksanakan oleh petugas hotel cantik—ehem—itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, dahi Mingyu berkerut tanda ia kembali heran, kenapa sang petugas hotel aneh itu tak kunjung meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hei, tugasmu sud—"

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan..., Kim?"

Mingyu merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya, setelah melihat raut sang petugas yang seakan memohon agar ia jangan lebih dulu diusir. Petugas itu menyingkirkan poni panjangnya dan mengaitkan helaian itu ke belakang telingannya, dengan wajah merunduk. Tangannya masih setia mengcengkeram ujung seragam, dan kini yang masih bisa dilihat jelas oleh Mingyu, bahwa lelaki petugas hotel itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _What on earth he is doing? Dan, bisakah kau cepat katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!_ Mingyu mengumpat tak tahan.

Kemudian, Mingyu membawa kaki jenjangnya untuk menghampiri petugas hotel itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu, yang bahkan ia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Yoon..., Yoon Jeonghan _imnida_ ," jawab petugas hotel bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu lemah.

"Naikkan kepalamu, Yoon Jeonghan- _ssi_ ," perintah Mingyu. Tanpa babibu, Jeonghan kembali mendongak, mendapati lekukan sempurna wajah Mingyu yang berada beberapa sentimeter di atas wajahnya—karena jarak tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut tidak cukup jauh.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya sendiri, mendapati manik kecokelatan milik Jeonghan yang menatap balik tatapan Mingyu penuh makna. Tapi, Mingyu tak tahu apa makna tatapan sendu itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Yoon Jeonghan- _ssi_?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya. Berharap mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya mengerti, Jeonghan malah mendengus dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Mingyu.

"Hah, yasudah. Tidak, Tuan. Maafkan saya. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu saya lakukan, saya permisi," kata Jeonghan yang membungkuk di hadapan Mingyu, sebelum ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Mingyu kembali merasakan bahwa pasti ada yang salah pada Jeonghan.

Namun, anehnya, seperti tersengat listrik atau apapun itu, Mingyu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, tapi Mingyu tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya segera mengejar Jeonghan yang belum sampai pintu dan mencegatnya keluar dengan menarik pergelangan petugas berambut sebahu yang diikat satu itu.

"Tuan?" sahut Jeonghan yang kembali membalikkan badan, menatap Mingyu yang tak membiarkannya keluar. Mingyu menarik Jeonghan ke belakang tubuhnya, sementara Mingyu menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jeonghan tampak salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bukankah berlama-lama di sini bersama Mingyu adalah keinginan tersiratnya?

"Apa ada yang perlu saya lakukan lagi, Tuan?" tanya Jeonghan, yang masih menjaga _title_ -nya sebagai petugas hotel yang sedang berada di dalam kamar seorang pria mapan yang kaya raya.

Mingyu berkacak pinggang gerah, "Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan' dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Yoon Jeonghan!" Mingyu memberi perintah tak biasa, yang seharusnya sangat jarang—atau bahkan tidak mungkin—dititahkan pengunjung hotel kepada seorang petugas hotel.

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, sebelum ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap karpet kamar hotel yang terlihat begitu hangat. Mingyu menghela napasnya berat, lalu menurunkan tangan dari pinggangnya.

Ia mendekati Jeonghan.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah melupakanmu, Jeonghan- _ssi_ ," ujar Mingyu begitu lembut. Mata Jeonghan kini berbinar, tanda ia senang kalau Mingyu akhirnya mengingat dirinya.

"Maaf, kalau aku lupa dengan pria bernama Yoon Jeonghan, yang sempat menyelamatkanku saat aku berusaha bunuh diri di atap sekolah karena tidak tahan dengan semua permasalahan keluargaku. Kalau tidak salah, kau menahanku yang ingin lompat dengan cara..., memelukku dari belakang?"

Jeonghan tersedak kala mengingat masa itu, dimana ia dan Mingyu memang berasal dari SMA yang sama, dimana Jeonghan lebih tua dua tahun di atas Mingyu. Dan, sejak itu, ia mulai menyukai Mingyu sebab aroma _peppermint_ yang tertempel di tubuh Mingyu saat ia memeluknya masih menempel hingga saat ini.

Ya, sebab saat ini pun, Jeonghan masih dengan jelas bisa menghirup aroma itu lagi, sejak mereka berduaan di lift. Maka dari itu, Jeonghan sekuat mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk adik kelasnya itu lagi, setelah sekian lama.

Kini, wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah. Begitu senangnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kim Mingyu, walau ia sempat dilupakan. Ia lupa akan harga dirinya, saat berharap sewaktu-waktu Mingyu akan mengingatnya. Ah, dia juga lupa posisinya di sini sebagai apa.

"Ah, baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya harus kembali, permisi," ujar Jeonghan, yang lagi-lagi langkah kepergiannya dicegat, bukan dengan tangan Mingyu lagi, tapi kini dengan tubuh tegap Mingyu yang memblokir jalannya.

"Tunggu. Apa setelah kau yang berusaha mati-matian, menyuruhku untuk mengingatmu, lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Mingyu yang belum mengizinkan Jeonghan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sebenarnya daritadi juga ia sudah menahan beberapa hasrat yang menurutnya aneh jika dituruti. Tapi, apakah sopan, kalau ia sudah ingat, lalu ditinggal begitu saja?

Jeonghan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia juga tak mau cepat-cepat pergi, karena ia sangat merindukan aroma khas Mingyu, tapi pekerjaan menjadi penghalang terbesar. Ia bukanlah apa-apa dibanding Mingyu yang pasti jasnya berharga kisaran sepuluh juta won.

"Tapi, Tuan..."

"Demi emas palsu, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' lagi. Pokoknya, jangan pergi dulu. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Mingyu. Mingyu seakan membalas _smirk_ yang sempat ia terima dari Jeonghan saat di lift.

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jeonghan yang lebih kecil darinya dan menuntunnya untuk ke sofa. Mingyu duduk terlebih dahulu, lalu menarik pinggang ramping Jeonghan sampai ia terduduk di paha Mingyu.

Jeonghan kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Kim Mingyu, tapi ia tak berusaha kabur. Karena dengan begini, aroma _peppermint_ itu lebih tercium dan Jeonghan sangat menyukainya. Mereka saling tatap.

Kedua telapak tangan Jeonghan berada di bahu Mingyu, menyangga dirinya agar tidak tiba-tiba memeluk lelaki itu. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Mingyu masih setia memagang pinggang Jeonghan, dan tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk membuka topi seragam hotel yang sedari tadi Jeonghan kenakan. Ia meletakan topi itu di sembarang tempat, dan kini surai cokelat mengkilap milik Jeonghan terlihat lebih jelas.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar, kalau orang yang telah mencegatku bunuh diri ternyata secantik ini?" puji Mingyu dengan suara yang begitu lembut, sembari menyingkirkan helaian poni panjang Jeonghan yang kembali jatuh sebab lelaki itu terus-terusan menunduk untuk menatap manik indah Mingyu. Jantung Jeonghan berdegup tak karuan, dan belum percaya kalau ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Mingyu, lelaki yang telah lama ia sukai.

Mingyu tertawa pelan, "Astaga, dan juga semanis ini..."

Jeonghan kembali mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat, menahan hasrat untuk berkata kalau ia sangat menyukai pria yang sedang memangkunya ini.

Mereka sempat diam untuk beberapa saat, selagi tangan Mingyu mengelus-elus pipi mulus Jeonghan dan sesekali membelai surai halus Jeonghan. Ia sangat menikmatinya, bermain dnegan rambut Jeonghan. Dan juga ia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa _sunbae_ -nya itu merawat maksimal rambutnya? Tapi itu tidak penting, selama itu membuat objek yang tengah dipandangnya ini menjadi lebih cantik. Salahnya kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang. Jika sejak SMA ia dekat dengan Jeonghan, sudah lama ia menjadikan lelaki ini sebagai kekasihnya.

"Oya, Jeonghan- _ssi_ , aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kecerobohanku saat masih menjadi bocah SMA labil. Kalau tadinya aku sudah mati, aku tak mungkin bertemu lagi denganmu. Apa kau pikir semua kebetulan ini adalah takdir? Sebab aku juga belum berterimakasih padamu waktu itu," kata Mingyu membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Jeonghan mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Mingyu. "Entahlah, bukannya terlalu berlebihan menganggap semua ini takdir?"

Itu pertama kalinya Mingyu mendengar Jeonghan berbicara seolah bukan lagi antara petugas hotel dan pengunjung yang harusnya dilayani. Mereka kini tampak seperti teman lama yang temu rindu.

"Siapa bilang? Awalnya aku tak berpikir kalau kau adalah Yoon Jeonghan, penyelamatku. Dan, saat aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya, aku sangat menyesal karena tak menyadarinya dari awal. Jahat, ya?" kata Mingyu.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"Bohong. Tadi saja, kau mau marah, 'kan, dengan wajah kecewa saat aku tak mengenalimu begitu kau menyebutkan namamu," lanjut Mingyu.

"Ah, itu..., hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi, aku tak berpikiran kalau kau orang jahat. Aku hanya berusaha untuk memaklumi jika kau memang melupakanku. Lagian, siapa aku yang begitu berharap kau bisa dengan mudah mengingatku?" Jeonghan tersenyum getir, sebelum jemari Mingyu menyentuh dagunya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap menjaga kontak matanya dnegan Mingyu.

"Penyelamatku," tutur Mingyu sebelum ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _pulm_ Jeonghan yang sedari tadi mengundang untuk diberi sedikit kecupan. Jeonghan membelalakan matanya sesaat bibir Mingyu mendarat di atas bibirnya. Hanya sekedar menempel, tak lebih. Tapi, itu mampu membuat degup jantung Jeonghan seperti mau meledak.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Jeonghan yang sedari tadi berada di bahu Mingyu, mulai merambat melingkari leher lelaki bergigi taring itu. Ia juga mulai memejamkan mata, membiarkan posisi seperti ini meleburkannya.

Sekitar dua puluh detik berlalu, bibir Mingyu mulai sedikit bergerak, tak mau terus-terusan diam. Ia mau bermain sedikit dengan bibir Jeonghan. Mingyu mulai melumat dengan perlahan bibir pasangannya, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Jeonghan secara bergantian, menyuruh Jeonghan untuk bersedia membuka bibirnya. Usahanya berhasil dengan mulus, kala Jeonghan mulai menerima permainan kecil Mingyu dan akhirnya mereka saling lumat, saling menautkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Kepala mereka sesekali berganti posisi ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mingyu bermain dnegan sangat lembut, dan entah kenapa Jeonghan sangat menikmatinya, ditandai dengan ia yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mingyu.

Keduanya begitu larut dengan acara saling lumat mereka. Suara decakan saliva dan sesekali desahan kecil terdengar di ruangan kamar hotel yang cukup luas itu. Sebelah tangan Mingyu mulai naik menuju bagian rambut Jeonghan yang masih diikat, dan melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan helaian demi helaian rambut Jeonghan turun secara perlahan, dan tiba-tiba ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Bibir Jeonghan tampak belum mau ditinggalkan, tapi Mingyu lebih dulu berhenti.

Dan, Mingyu terpesona kala melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Wajah memerah Jeonghan yang terkesan seduktif, dihiasi dengan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai—sebagiannya berkeringat dan menempel di wajahnya—memberi kesan seksi. Apalagi bibir Jeonghan yang sedikit bengkak dan kemerahan akibat permainan kecil tadi masih sedikit terbuka.

 _OH GOD, WHY HE IS SO SEXY._

Mingyu masih merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan wajah cantik Jeonghan dan menyesal kenapa tidak sejak dulu ia menjadikan Jeonghan miliknya? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kemana saja dia?

"Jeonghan- _ssi_ —ah, _sunbae_ , apa kau menyukaiku?"

DEG!

Jeonghan rasanya mau mati saja ditanya seperti itu. Tentu saja ia menyukai Kim Mingyu, sangat suka malah. Tapi, ia takut untuk bilang, takut Mingyu tak terima dan malah menyuruhnya keluar setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Jeonghan kembali gigit bibir, namun sedetik kemudian Mingyu mengecup bibir itu singkat. Jeonghan menatap Mingyu.

"Mingyu..."

Kata-kata 'suka' itu ingin ia telan saja dan tak mau ia biarkan keluar. Ia masih takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_. Katakan saja," ujar Mingyu meluluhkan hati Jeonghan sembari kembali bermain dengan juntaian rambut lurus Jeonghan.

Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan mengangguk dan mulai memberanikan diri. Sampai kapan ia harus memendam rasa suka ini setelah bertahun-tahun ia simpan?

"Suka..., sangat suka. Sejak waktu itu," tutur Jeonghan sangat pelan.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dihiasi taring yang membuatnya tampak seperti _vampire_ yang tampan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daridulu?" tanya Mingyu bersemangat.

Sebab, Jeonghan ternyata menyukainya.

Jeonghan memainkan bibirnya, "Ya..., karena aku malu," jawabnya sambil menatap objek lain yang tak pernah ada yang seindah Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh, lalu merengkuh tubuh Jeonghan. Mingyu tak merasa keberatan berlama-lama memangku Jeonghan. Mingyu menghembuskan napasnya di lekukan leher Jeonghan, yang membuat Jeonghan merinding.

"Coba katakan itu dari dulu, jadi kau sudah lama jadi milikku." Kata-kata Mingyu membuat raut tak percaya di wajah Jeonghan. "Mak—maksudmu..."

"Ya, maafkan aku karena aku terlambat. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan ketulusanmu, _sunbae_. Setelah kau menyelamatkanku, kini kau menjaga perasaan terhadapku. Aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal telah menyukaiku dan menungguku selama ini," ujar Mingyu terdengar serius, bahkan Jeonghan rasanya ingin menangis bahagia saja saat mengetahui maksud dari semua kata-kata yang baru saja Mingyu lontarkan barusan. Ia menahan air matanya dan memeluk Mingyu erat, menenggelamkan wajah bahagianya.

"Jadi?" Suara Jeonghan terdengar serak, masih menutupi wajah bahagianya, menuntut sebuah kepastian. Mingyu tersenyum sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Jeonghan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan."

 **TBC/end?**

 **an:**

 **yah bikin akun ffn baru lagi karena lupa email dan pass. emang lagi jarang bgt buka ffn dan skrg balik bawa ff gaje dengan** _ **pairing anti-mainstream**_ **wkwkw.**

 **yaudah lagian sih emang author amatir yg suka gonta ganti akun dan jarang jarang bikin ff, jd gapenting jg sih mwehehe**

 **gada alasan khusus sih kenapa GyuHan. kenapa ga meanie ato seunghan ato pairing lain, cuman pas mau bikin, lebih nyambung ke gyuhan aja wkwk. terus tadi tuh mau bikin jeonghannya lebih** _ **bitchy**_ **tapi gajadi ah. Wkwk /plak**

 **btw cuap cuap ttg akun bla bla itu udahan deh. sekarang,** _ **mind to review?**_

 **oia salam kenal aja lagi deh,** _ **call me anything**_ **. poca/yori/aya** _ **or anything else**_ **hihi.**


End file.
